The Exchange
by Brovaries
Summary: Pointless fluff to feed your fluff-addicted souls. Final chapter added. Pushing the 'T' rating here so beware.
1. The Test

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one that attacked my brain. It's a two-shot so be expecting more from me. When Time Freezes is going to keep being worked on. (So don't get your hopes up, I'm not done with writing! :) )**

* * *

**Test.**

Garfield turned over only to slam into a _very _familiar woman curled up beside him. The figure let out an annoyed groan and subconsciously grabbed the index finger of her husband's right hand. He smiled, as she did this in either fear or pleasure. Garfield watched her chest rise up and down to let him know she was alive and still kickin'. She suddenly clutched his wrist and whispered something into the pillow she was currently resting on. He raised an eyebrow and leaned into her ear.

"Rachel…"he hummed lightly. She smiled and pushed herself deeper into him. He blushed. After two months of marriage and seven years of friendship and more, he still blushed at her beauty. He still got turned away when she undressed (occasionally). He still got nervous at waking her up in the morning in fear that he'd end up with a welt on his arm. Garfield broke free of her death grip and ran his hand through the black tresses and curls of her hair that flowed down around her shoulders. He sighed, knowing it would be a waste to wake her at such an early hour. It was only six AM- the perfect time to go for a run, buy coffee, walk the…oh yeah, Rachel didn't want a dog. He stared at his wife and loathed at the fact that she wasn't an earlybird, whereas the sunrise was a pleasant awakening to him. Garfield stared at the glistening window and winced at the bright sun. She was now snoring lightly into the pillow and he stifled a laugh when she saw her chewing on her lip. Rachel had found his hand and rested hers on top of his.

"Rae?"

She didn't respond. Garfield decided to try another tactic. Using his 'inside voice'.

"Rae baby?" he whispered into her ear. She moaned and shifted her body so that they were in, as Garfield liked to call it, the cuddling position. He tugged at the hems of her lacy underwear just to see what kind of reaction he'd get from her, whether good or bad. She just snored. He then thought of a surefire way to get her attention. Rachel felt a hand cup her bottom and one of her eyes shot, not fluttered, but shot open.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she grumbled half-asleep. Her husband blushed. "You were asleep and I wanted to wake you but you were whisperingmynameandthenIwantedto…" he babbled. Rachel scowled into his arm and flinched. "You need to shower."

"Will you join me?" he pleaded. Rachel shook her head and was quickly falling into another deep rest. Garfield's frantic ideas of getting her to rouse were starting to run out. "You say the stupidest things," she argued back.

"Baby, please get up."

She groaned. "What do you want from me at six in the morning?" she snapped, her voice still groggy.

"It's boring when I'm awake and you're not," he complained, tugging on the blanket enveloping her. She sighed. "Then go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"And why not?" Rachel asked with one eye opened.

"'Cause your smell is really strong."

"You're such a charmer."

He laughed. "No, I'm not saying you smell bad or anything but you always smell like apples and oranges-"

"It's called _Herbal Essences_."

He shook his head at his wife and placed a kiss on her mouth.

"No, no. It's stronger than any shampoo you've ever used."

Rachel glared at her husband's smiling face and pushed him away. He didn't budge.

"I have a solution."

Garfield grinned and excitedly waited for her to announce what she discovered.

"Let's not sleep in the same bed anymore. That way you can sleep and so can I."

Garfield let out a masculine groan escape his lips. "That won't work."

"You are seriously cutting back on my beauty sleep," she mumbled. He laughed.

"Come on Rae. Everyone knows you don't need that girl beauty sleep stuff. You're beautiful 100 percent of the time."

Rachel turned over and tried to grab for his arm until he pulled away from her.

"If you won't get up, I'm not your cuddle toy anymore," he argued. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You're being ridiculous. Now get over here." Rachel tapped the empty spot next to her and waited for him to near her. He shook his head.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," she snapped. Garfield smirked at her.

"Well how are we going to settle this? You won't get up unless I'm your life size pillow and I won't sleep until you do something fun with me."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then. I'll do whatever you want as long as you let me sleep for as long as I want to," Rachel muttered in disapproval. She knew it wasn't necessary to fall into Garfield's grasp to get him to do anything for her, but something was definitely needed to save their monotonous life. Garfield grinned.

"Anything I want?"

"Yeah," she grumbled.

"Can it include strawberries?"

"What?"

"Um, never mind."

* * *

**This was supposed to be just mindless fluff. Came from a spur of boredom. Review!**


	2. Needs

The long awaited final chapter. Read and enjoy. It's short, but I had to squeeze it out before I forgot my inspiration to finish When Time Freezes. lol. My memory really sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

* * *

She wasn't too happy about sitting next on the navy blue couch wearing nothing but a large shirt while Garfield was busy connecting cables behind the TV. She shut her eyes and wondered why on earth she had agreed to whatever he wanted just so he could be her "cuddle toy". She crossed her legs at the ankles and shot him a devilish glare when an inappropriate channel flickered on the TV screen. Garfield blushed and quickly changed pressed a button so a ludicrous cartoon program would ensnare her vision. He scratched the back on his neck and stood up.

"What are you making me watch?" she finally decided to ask. Garfield grinned.

"The 62 trailers of the new videogames FunCorp decided to launch this fall!" He slid next to her, tucked an arm around her shoulders, and fumbled with the buttons on the remote control.

"62?" she wondered aloud. He nodded.

"The Revenge of the Bikini Snatchers, Race or Die, Clean Sweep N Mop, Avengers of Blood-"

Not in the mood to hear her husband recite all _62 _new videogames, she lightly placed a finger of his mouth.

"Um, you want me to watch trailers of these mindless games with you?"

He nodded.

"And then we can sleep together?" she wondered.

"You mean as in me parking in your garage? Diagnosing each other with 'creaking bed syndrome'? Play bedroom golf? Fix your plumbing?"

Rachel couldn't hold back her ferocious blush as her husband suggested numerous euphemisms for what she wanted out of him forcing her to watch cartoon figures shoot each other, cars blast into oblivion, or unrealistic monsters committing cannibalistic acts.

Garfield smirked at her uncomfortable face.

"Rae...sometimes I feel like we use each other to satisfy our cravings."

"Isn't that why we got married?"

He rolled his eyes.

"But you gotta know that I need to get my fair share of satisfaction."

She raised an eyebrow. When had the relationship not been fair? Although his tone was slightly serious, she doubted Garfield really meant what he was saying.

She opened her mouth. "Garfield, just like you, I have....needs."

He grinned. "What kinds of needs?"

Her hand was beginning to shake. "The needs where I have to feel you next to me at night when I sleep."

Garfield nodded his head. No wonder she was always awake when it was 2 AM and he was just coming home from work. He coaxed her to continue.

"The needs where I want to feel you hug me from behind when I'm cooking."

He bit his tongue. "Correction: when you _try _to cook."

She rolled her eyes.

"Can we please just go to our bedroom?"

Garfield stood up. "As long as I get to be on top."

Rachel watched his green eyes plead and felt his hands grab her waist.

"Fine. Just this once."

"And I get to pick the background music."

Okay, he was really pushing it.

"Buckcherry's Crazy Bitch does _not _get me in the mood!" she snapped. Garfield laughed at her anger. If he kept making her mad, the bedroom action would be great for the both of them. All Rachel wanted was to use him as her pillow while she slept at night. How had it gone to both of them wanting more? Oh yeah, it was Garfield's fault.

"Too bad." He stuck his tongue out in front of him, purposely letting it hit her ear. She shivered.

"_And _you make me dinner wearing nothing but my 2008 Comic Con shirt."

She grimaced. Was it really necessary to do these inane acts just to get her craving sated?

Garfield began to strip his shirt off in the middle of the living room when she dashed in front of him.

"_I _want to do that for you."

He grinned.

Oh yeah. It was necessary.

* * *

Uh-huh. I don't know if I was pushing the 'T' rating here but hey, you gotta grow up sometime. Review! And if you didn't like it, it's all good. I hope you like When Time Freezes.


End file.
